


WorkOut to Happiness

by IMissSunnyDays



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gym, trainer killian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMissSunnyDays/pseuds/IMissSunnyDays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma was tired of having nothing to do in a small city. Then comes a surprise gift, a workout and voila. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I thought off. It can be just an one-shot or it can be a full story (I have plenty of ideas). Let me know if you want me to continue.  
> kisses :)

Surely it's not good to be staring at the phone waiting for a call, not when you're a sheriff and the phone is the one people use to report problems (you know, usually BAD things...). Yep, it's definitely not a good thing to be doing, but Emma was just so bored!! Nothing new ever happens in StoryBrook, and while she was happy to be raising her kid in such a lovely and secure town, it sure was driving her crazy... She doesn't know how David does it, always happy and cheerful every time he comes to work, no matter the shift. But then again True Love must make you happy every hour of the day, because since David and Mary Margaret met, she never saw them sad or mad (but True Love isn't for everyone...)  
Emma was awaken from her train of thought by the ringing of the phone, and she sighed has she picked up the station phone and realized it was her cell phone that was ringing.

"Hello?" Emma answered  
"Emma, Happy Birthday!!!!" An overly excited Ruby screamed  
"Birthday??" Is it my birthday? What day is it?  
"Yes Emma..." Sighed Ruby in a 'I knew you would forget' kind of way "I can't be the first person to have wished you a happy birthday!"  
"Just ...wait a second" Emma asked as she put the phone on speaker and scrolled through her messages, and sure enough, there were plenty of them, from Mary Margaret, from David, from Regina and a couple from town people.  
"Actually, you weren't Ruby, but I haven't seen the texts until now" Emma answered as she cringed internally. Being in the foster system had a way to make you hate your birthday and all the other holidays. It was better now that she had Henry but her birthday was still a sore spot.  
"Henry has not given you his present yet?" Ruby asked astonished  
"No, I had an early shift because Neal is sick, so David had to go home earlier. And once today is a Saturday Henry went to sleep at Regina's so he could sleep in a little" Emma said, but actually, thinking about it he said he had a big surprise for her before she dropped him at Regina's yesterday...  
"Oh ok, that explains it... But anyway, dinner at Granny's tonight!" Ruby commanded  
Emma started to complain, but was quickly cut off by Ruby "I'm not taking a no for an answer. I already made plans with everyone so don't even think about it..."  
"Fine, but I don't want a big thing okay? " Emma asked  
"It would be just the gang, I already talked to Mary Margaret and she found a babysitter for Neal because he doesn't have a fever anymore and David will direct the call to his phone because he is technically on duty tonight. It is all arranged, so don't worry about a thing! Just show up at Granny's at 9pm, ok? Now, I have to go cause Victor is making me pancakes... Bye" and then she hung up.  
Typical... It was her birthday, but Ruby was the one receiving pancakes while she was here dying of boredom... Not that she wanted anything for her birthday, but sometimes she wished she would have someone to make this little things for her, that someone not being her eight year old son. She shook her head to stop her thoughts, she had Henry and a crazy Family of friends and that was all that mattered. She wasn't happy like Mary Maragaret and David but she was content with her life.  
She went home after her shift ended at 6pm and ran straight into the bathroom. Emma needed some relaxing bath to take the stress from her day, away. (They really needed to find a deputy for the station, even with nothing happening besides some missing cats or petty theft, they needed someone at the station 24/7 and just David And her wasn't enough). She filed that thought for latter as she stepped into the warmth of the bathtub. Henry was going with Regina to Grany's so she only had to worry about getting herself ready. She had to give Her son's Godmother a gift for making sure her son was okay when she went to work.

When she got here 9 years ago, 5 months pregnant with a child, she was so lost and broken, she didn't know what to do... Being a future single mother, sleeping in a room above granny's and paying rent by washing the dishes wasn't the ideal scenario, but after everything that went down with Neal (Henry's father, not David's son... coincidence that Mary Margaret's late father was named Neal) she wasn't really in the right mindset. That, until the day she met Regina. It was a rocky start when Emma went to serve a coffee to a costumer and accidentally spilled some on Regina's blouse. No matter how many apologies Emma said, the other women went crazy and started calling all sorts of names at Emma, who put professionalism on the side and answered in the same way. They hated each other for a month until they both stayed trapped inside Grany's, late one night, because of a blizzard and they started to argue again which lead to Emma asking what was so wrong in Regina's life to make her such a bitch! After all, she was rich, beautiful and was the mayor... That's when she found out about her fiance Daniel, that died in an accident with a horse, not long before Emma got to town. They were trying to have a baby even before the wedding because they were so in love. But when Daniel died all dreams of ever having a happy ending went down the drain and Regina closed herself to happiness. After hearing her story Emma felt compassion towards Regina and shared her own story. How she was found at the side of the road, how she lived in the foster system, having her belongings in a trash bag like she wasn't worth more than that, how she ran away when she met Neal and he promised her love and a home... She told her how she was so naive that she believed Neal when he said his business were legit (even when her laying radar told her otherwise....) How he ran away after a deal gone wrong and the cops suspected her, how she found out she was pregnant while she was being held in police custody and how she decided to keep the baby anyway because he was the only family she ever had...  
In the end they were both sobbing and drinking hot cocoa.  
After that day, Emma became nicer to Regina who surprisingly enough wasn't that bad once you stayed on her good side.  
When Emma was 8 months pregnant Regina almost forced her to go live in the mansion until she had some stability. Once Henry was born, both women changed completely, Emma now finally had someone who she loved unconditionally and Regina had a nephew to make her forget about everything that went wrong in her life.  
Even Emma's job was thanks to Regina, who pulled some strings to make Emma's record disappear so she could apply for a job as a deputy. And when Gramm, the local sheriff died with a heart attack, Emma was the best qualified for the job.  
When the time came, she couldn't choose someone else to be Henry's Godmother. 

 

She got to Granny's five minutes late. Looking throughout the window, she saw that her son and her friends were already inside laughing at something David said. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves and went inside.  
"Happy Birthday Emma" all of them shouted when she arrived at the table  
"Thanks guys" Emma said, trying her best to look happy so she wouldn't disappoint her friends  
"Hi mom, how was work" Henry asked with a smile from ear to ear  
"You know, the same. Nothing happened... And you kid? How was the night at Regina's?" she said  
" Oh, it was so cool mom. We ate pizza and saw the last three Harry Potter movies and then Regina and I wrote a spell for your present... Ups I wasn't supposed to say that yet" he said face bright red as everyone started laughing.  
Making eye contact with Regina, Emma mouthed 'Thank you' to which Regina replied with a simple nod.  
"Since Henry is so anxious to give you his present, I think we should start giving you our presents" Mary Margeret stated. "This is from David, Neal and I" Mary Margeret said as she gave Emma a rectangular shaped present.  
"Thank you guys" Emma said when she saw a photo, from Neal's baptism with a smiling Emma with Neal on her arms and Henry by her side, on a silver frame.  
"This one is from me" Henry said has he gave her an envelope with a paper inside that said 'Recepy to find True Love'  
"Thanks kid, but I already have my One True Love since you were born" Emma replied kissing her kid  
"That doesn't count mom" Henry said as he shook his head

"Happy Birthday" Regina said has she handed Emma a Spa voucher "You need a good massage and I'm going with you to make sure you relax" Regina said before Emma could complain  
"And this one is from me" Ruby announced and gave Emma a black printed paper  
"What is this?" Emma asked confused  
"That my friend is a gym membership" Ruby stated  
" We have a gym in StoryBrooke?" Emma asked  
"It just opened near the docks and I heard it has the most amazing Kickboxing class with a really hot teacher. And since you need to kick some ass to alleviate stress you have to go" Ruby explained  
In normal circumstances, Emma would argue she didn't need no class to relax, but she was really bored in the last couple of months and maybe that would be good for her to release some energy.  
"Thanks Ruby" she said sincerely and laughed at the astonished look of everyone at the table "Ruby is right, I have to release some Energy" Emma explained.  
Dinner went by as normal and even singing Happy Birthday didn't freaked Emma out like it usually did.

Once home Henry wouldn't go to sleep until Emma cooked whatever he and Regina invented "It's not made up. We saw it in a magic book from Regina's great great grandmother. She was a witch! And it has to be today because it's a lunar eclipse" Henry ranted  
It was a surprisingly easy recipe, just some herbs she used for cooking, some essential oils, a strand of her hair and a crazy list of male qualities that she and Henry made up. After they burned it, she finally convinced Henry to go to bed.

Monday afternoon Emma decided to go to her first kickboxing class while David was at the station and Henry was in the Library.  
The, still, new smelling gym was almost empty, probably due to the fact that most people were still at work. She headed to the locker room and saw a group of five women getting dressed and gossiping about how hot the teacher was. Emma shook her head to herself 'poor housewives that have nothing better to do than come to a class just to check out the teacher, that probably wasn't that hot...'

Emma was wrong! Oh so wrong! She thought as she stepped into class... The guy was HOT! Raven black hair, piercing blue eyes and a killer body.

"Afternoon lasses" he greeted  
'Great, he has an English accent too...' Emma thought  
"I see some new faces, " he said "I'm Killian and I'm the instructor of this kickboxing class. So let's get started."  
The class wasn't overly difficult, Emma was in a good shape and kicking was something she was used to doing back in the day when she was training to become a deputy, but it was a good class to release some stress.  
When it was over Emma was finally relaxed, cleaning her sweaty face and drinking her water  
"Those were some mean punches you were throwing" an English male voice sound from behind her.  
Emma turned to face Killian much more close that she was expecting  
"Comes with the job I guess... " she replied "Sheriff Swan, nice to meet you" she introduced extending her hand  
He took it and Emma felt a shock the moment their hands touched. He felt it too, she could tell by the blush appearing on his cheeks.  
"Nice to meet you too Sheriff" he replied  
"You can call me Emma" she insisted  
"Well, Emma, I can now say I feel much safer knowing that you're in my class. Sometimes I think I'm going to be attacked by those women." he stated with a smirk  
"Wow, you think you're so good looking" Emma answered, struggling to keep a straight face  
"I prefer to think of me as a dashing rapscallion" he replied winking  
"Sure you do" Emma said, rolling her eyes. It was weird how they could banter like they knew each other for years.  
"So, Swan, what do you think of going out for a coffee after you shower?" He asked  
"Sorry buddy, but that is not going to happen. And right now I have to go pick up my son from the library" she answered  
"Sorry, I didn't knew you were married..." he said and Emma could swear he looked more than a little disappointed  
She couldn't resist, before she reached the door, she looked back and said "I'm not" and she walked to the locker rooms before she saw a genuine smile on his face.


	2. Is everyone against me today??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Babysitting my 8 year old cousin is killing me.

It was Wednesday morning and Emma was enjoying her cup of hot chocolate with cinnamon, at Granny's while listening to Henry babbling about the fairy tales he was learning about in school, when a smooth male voice came from behind her  
"Morning Swan, fancy meeting you here" the voice said  
Emma's breath fastened ' of course it wouldn't take him long to find Granny's... It was the best coffee shop in Story Brook', turning her bench around, she found herself face to face with, a sparkling eyes and amazing smile, Killian  
"Morning Killian" she shortly replied, noticing the way Henry was eyeing her and Killian.  
Emma had yet to go to his class again. It wasn't that she was avoiding the hot man in front of her, or the way he looked at her like she hung the moon, or even the way she felt her stomach flutter everytime she looked at him. She was just busy, okay??  
"So Emma, haven't seen you in class, was it too much for you?" He teased, but Emma's ego didn't like the implication that she couldn't take a basic kickboxing class.  
"Actually, I found it too easy, I need something to relieve stress and that wasn't it, " she didn't realize the way she said it until she saw the smirk on Killian's face, oh no...  
"I can think of a few things I could do to help you with that" he said in a suggesting manner  
"Keep dreaming..." She replied, rolling her eyes  
"What were you thinking Sawn?" He asked teasing "I was simply offering my services to give you some boxing classes. Maybe you would like to punch me around a little bit" he said  
Emma wanted so much to take that smirk off his face (that or kiss it) 'No Emma, you want to punch it out, don't even think about kissing'  
"Fine, you're right, I might enjoy that." she said without thinking  
"Great, see you today at 3pm? Ok?" He said firmly  
"Fine." she bit back. At that moment she could feel Henry getting restless  
"Henry this is Mom's trainer at the gym. Killian this is my son Henry." she introduced  
"Morning lad, nice to meet you" Killian said with such an affection that Emma felt her heart tug a bit.  
"Nice to meet you too" Henry said "Do you like fairy tales?" Henry asked and Emma wanted to facepalm right there  
"He is learning about them in school" Emma explained as Killian tried not to laugh  
"Actually, Henry, I'm quite fond of Petter Pan" he explained  
"Really? You like Petter Pan?" Henry asked shocked  
"Aye, My favorite character is Captain Hook" he said very seriously  
'Of course it is' Emma thought  
"But Hook is the villain...!" Henry said appealed  
"Is it really? I think he is just misunderstood and that Pan is the real villain. I mean Petter is the one who comes to children's rooms at night and offers them a great life without any responsibility. He is like the strangers your mother says you shouldn't take candy from... And Hook could go away after losing his hand, but he stayed to stop Petter Pan and let the children go back to their parents" Killian argued like he was in a court  
'Huh, he was kind of right.' Emma never thought about it like that before  
"Okay" Henry replied, still processing what he heard  
" Well, Henry, we have to go so you won't be late to school. Say goodbye to Killian" Emma instructed  
"Bye Killian, you're cool" he said matter of fact  
"You are pretty cool too lad" Killian replied with a smile "See you later Swan" he added  
"Later Killian" she said as she walked away

At 3:05pm Emma showed up in the gym not wanting to seem eager, because she wasn't eager to have a one on one class with Killian, no sir, she was cool as a cucumber.  
"Swan, great to see you haven't changed your mind." he said with an honest smile.  
"I said I'd come, I came." she answered. "I'm going to change my clothes." she stated and headed to the locker rooms  
When she got back Killian's back was facing her as he was punching the bag. Emma froze, watching as he moved, his back muscle flexing and relaxing, his legs jumping back and forward. Like he knew she was there he turned around catching her staring. "Enjoying the show Swan?" He asked smirking  
"Shut Up!" Was all her brain could form.  
Killian kept on smiling as she walked next to him on the mat  
"Okay, let's get started, " he said as he handed her boxing gloves  
He directed Emma throughout a series of punches correcting her stance in several occasions, but Emma was actually enjoying the session. She had to admit that when Killian entered the 'professional mode' he was an excellent trainer.  
In the end they spared a little, but Killian didn't held back like most would, and Emma hated to win by sympathy. So fighting with Killian was oddly relaxing.  
"So, Swan, good enough for you" Killian asked when they were both drinking water  
"That was a good workout" Emma admitted  
"I have to tell you that if you ever want to quit being the sheriff you should go into boxing, you made me work harder than I'm used to with a student" he said honestly  
"Careful or I may take your job" Emma said playfully  
"Indeed, you could" he agreed  
"Nah, I have to be a stable adult for Henry, that means a stable job" she stated  
"Aye, Henry seems like a great lab" He said and Emma could tell he was being honest  
"Yes he is" Emma agreed  
"If you don't mind me asking, where is his father? " Killian asked and Emma's whole body tensed. Killian sensed that "I'm sorry it's none of my business, " he said looking down  
"Maybe someday I'll tell you, but not now" Emma told him as he stood up  
"So maybe we could go out for coffee one of this days" Killian offered  
"We'll see. See you around Killian" she said and walked away  
When she got home that night she found Regina, Ruby and Mary Margeret there. Regina wasn't surprising, because she had the Keys and would pick Henry from school and take him home when Emma was working a late shift (like today). However, Ruby and Mary Margaret had no reason to be there.  
"Hey guys, what's going on?" Emma asked carefully "is Henry okay?" she asked worried  
"Everything is fine Emma" Mary Margaret said with a smile "sit down, we want to talk to you"  
Emma frowned, but complied. Mary Margaret handed her what seemed like a school paper from Henry  
"What's This" Emma asked, confused  
"I asked all the kids to write an essay about their favorite fairy tale and their favorite character. Henry wrote This" Mary Margaret said  
Emma read the essay and tried not to groan. There, in that piece of paper was the argument used by Killian This morning, about Captain Hook, with her son's Messy handwriting.  
"It's an A+ essay, and I know Henry is really smart, but the all thesis behind This is so elaborate that I asked Henry where he learned that and he said it was your friend Killian. I was worried because you usually don't let people you don't know for a while, get close to Henry. So I talked to Regina when she came to pick up Henry. When Henry said you met at Granny's today we decided to go there talk to Ruby, who confirmed that you were there talking with a handsome stranger today"  
"More like extremely hot" mumbled Ruby interrupting Mary Margaret  
"That's it? You are here because I introduced Henry to my gym instructor?" Emma said surprised  
" No, we are here asking why you didn't told us you had a crush on your 'gym instructor'" Ruby asked making Air quote motions with the term 'gym instructor'  
"I have not!" Emma tried to lie, but for someone who could Spot a lie from a mile away, she couldn't lie to save her life  
"Don't lie, it doesn't suit you" Regina stated  
"Okay, I agree that he is handsome, but I don't know him for long enough to have a crush on him" Emma stated  
" Okay, Emma you are right, but maybe you should give him a chance. We all know and Ruby confirmed that you had your walls, sky high when you were talking with him today" Mary Margaret said in a soft voice  
" And the worse thing was that I could tell you were keeping them up on purpose, you feel an attraction for the guy and that scares the shit Out of you" Ruby finished  
"And the fact that you let Henry close enough to have him explain some thesis about fairy tales, is proof enough that we are right" Regina said matter of fact.  
"This is ridiculous, you all know that the only man I want in my life is Henry!" Emma stated  
"That is a lot of weight to put on his shoulders Emma. It's not fair for him and for you. You deserve to be happy Emma. Not all men will hurt you like Neal did" Mary Margaret explained  
"Just give This guy a chance. I have a good feeling about it" Mary Margaret finished  
"Just think about it Emma. Henry obviously liked him, he wouldn't shut up about him all afternoon. And Henry is a good judge of character, just like you" Regina said  
"Okay, I'll think about it" Emma said to stop the conversation  
When they left Emma made dinner for Henry and her  
"Mom, can I go to the gym with you tomorrow?" Henry asked  
"Why?" Emma asked, stunned  
"I liked Killian, I wanted to talk about more fairy tales with him. He is cool " Henry said, unfazed.  
"I don't know if I'll go tomorrow" Emma said, trying to escape the conversation  
"Well if you go, can I go with you? Please, pretty Please" Henry begged with those big doe eyes and she couldn't say no  
"Okay, fine. If I go you can come, but you will only watch and if Killian is Busy you won't bother him with questions. Okay, buddy?" Emma smiled at her son  
"Okay, Mom. You are the best Mom ever" he said, giving her a hug.  
"Yeah, I know"  
Later, when she was lying in bed, her mind replayed the conversation with Regina, Ruby and Mary Margaret.  
Maybe she should stop lying to herself and try to be friends with Killian  
Just friends! She could do that right??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, what do you think? Should I continue? Should I shut the f**** up? Any ideas? I can have a chapter made around your suggestions.  
> Kudos and reviews are caring. XO XO


	3. The things I know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Reviewing is caring

Emma was kind of freaking out. And the thing was, she didn’t know why…  
Okay, maybe she had an hint, she was walking to the gym with Henry by her side and the fact that she was letting her son come close to killian consciously, was making her anxious. The fact that she felt somewhat safe letting her little man close to the gym owner was unsettling and something that Emma wasn’t used to.  
“Mom, is everything okay?” Henry asked, probably sensing how tense Emma was.  
“Yeah Kid, I’m okay. Just a little stressed, that’s all” She said forcing a genuine smile to her son  
“Oh ‘kay then. Mom, did you notice that Killian has blue eyes, just like we wrote in the list of qualities?” Henry said and Emma had to think back to see what he was talking about. She then remembered the “Recipe for Love” and the list of qualities she would like in a man, and blue eyes was something that Henry insisted that she had to write because (and I quote)  
‘Mom, every prince has to have blue eyes’. It wasn’t nothing short of a coincidence; there is a lot of man with blue eyes.  
“Yeah Kid, what a coincidence…” Emma said  
“Maybe it’s not a coincidence Mom, maybe the spell worked” Henry said excitedly  
“Look honey, I don’t want you to get your expectations sky high. Maybe the spell worked, maybe it didn’t. Mom doesn’t know Killian Well enough to say, so I don’t want you to be disappointed if it doesn’t work. And I don’t want you to be sad either okay? The only person I need in order to be happy is you kiddo! And promise that you won’t tell Killian about the spell, okay? It’s just between us, okay? Pinky swear?” Emma said extending her pinky that was quickly laced by henry’s pinky  
“Pinky swear” He answered with a toothy grin  
Emma and Henry entered the gym to find Killian oiling up some sort of bicep strengthening machine.  
Henry looked at her expectantly and she nodded letting him go to say hello to the other man. Killian said his hellos to the little boy and stood up, eyes searching for her until their eyes crossed. The blinding smile he gave her, made her heart skip a beat and without notice she was walking until she was standing in front of him.  
“Hey! Are you busy? I know we didn’t had anything planned, but I wanted to see if you were free to train” she said timidly “But I – we can come back later if you want…”  
Killian shook his head keeping the smile on his face “No, I can train with you. It’s kind of slow today anyway” he said gesturing to the rest of the gym.  
He was right, a couple of joggers on the treadmills, a guy lifting weights and a teenage girl doing crunches on the other side of the gym.  
“Okay then” she said turning to her son “Henry, go wait over there” she instructed pointing to the small couch with some magazines on the lobby “while mom goes and change, okay?” she directed Henry.  
“Nonsense!” Killian interrupted her “let the lad stay here. I don’t mind the company” said Killian .  
“Are you sure? I mean, I don’t even know what your policies are about kids in the gym, but Henry wanted to watch, so I brought him” , she said, feeling weird by the fact that she wasn’t scared about letting her son stay here with Killian without her.  
“Normally I don’t like kids running around while their parents train. It’s dangerous with all the equipment. But I don’t mind staying here chatting with Henry. I keep an eye, and won’t let him do anything dangerous. I promise!” he said with determination on his eyes, like he was trying to show Emma that her son was safe with him.  
“I know you won’t” she said, making a shocked look appear in his eyes at the confidence in her statement. And the truth was that her instinct told her that Henry was safe with him. Their eyes stayed locked on each other , until she sensed Henry looking expectantly at them.  
“Okay. So, I’m gonna go change and Henry, be good okay?” She said before leaving them and walking to the locker rooms.  
When she walked out, she spotted them over at the side of the boxing ring. Killian was standing in front of Henry who was sited at the side of the ring.  
When she approached them, she heard them talking animatedly about the villains in the fairy tale world. They were so concentrated on the conversation that they didn’t saw her until she was standing next to them. And boy , if the warmth in his eyes as he talked to Henry, didn’t swell her heart.  
“Should we start?” she asked and Killian noded.  
“Henry, stay over here on the ground so you don’t get hurt, okay lad?” he said sofly, following Emma onto the ring.  
“He is such a smart lad” Killian stated while he wrapped Emma’s hands.  
“Yeah, he is” She said with a proud smile on her face “Thank you by the way. Your point of view about Captain Hook, earned him an A” she said watching a look of surprise cross is features, replaced by a shy smile.  
“Glad to be of service” he said scratching his head and looking at the floor.  
They spared for about half an hour, but Emma frequently caught herself admiring the way his muscles tensed and relaxed , the concentration on his features and the sweat gathering on his forehead.  
“Wow, it was so cool” Henry said with excitement when they went to grab water. “Can I learn how to box mom” Henry asked expectantly “Maybe when you are older kiddo” Emma said spent as she headed to the showers letting Henry and Killian talk some more. While the hot water relaxed her muscles she couldn’t stop from thinking that maybe being a friend to Killian wouldn’t be that bad.  
When she left, she found Killian once again talking happily with Henry, but this time they were both sitting cross legged on the mattress near the entrance.  
Henry spotted her and quickly got up with a grin on his beautiful face.  
“Mom!” He said once she came within hearing range.  
“Can I come with you again? Killian said that he doesn’t mind! And he didn’t finished telling me stories about his boat! Did you knew he sailed?” Henry said, all in one breath.  
Emma shot a surprise look towards Killian who just shrugged “No I didn’t hon” Emma replied  
“Henry, why won’t you go ahead to the car? I’ll be just behind” Emma said looking at her son and handing him the keys.  
Once he left she moved towards Killian, who had an inquiring look on his face.  
“What´s up lass?” he asked  
“Do you still wanna go for a cup of coffee?”

\----------------------------------------------------- ф -------------------------------------------------  
It was 3pm next day and Emma wan in jitters. They had agreed to meet at Grannies at 4 o’clock, and Emma was waiting anxiously for David to come to the station. ‘Calm down Emma!’ Her inside voice told her ‘It’s not like it’s a date… It’s just coffee. Coffee between two, maybe, future friends… Don’t make this weird’ she thought as David walked in  
“Hey Emma, how are things?” He asked referring to the station  
“Same old. Mr. Parker locked himself out of his house, naked ‘again’”, she told him, grimacing at the still uncomfortable image “Mrs. Hamilton’s cat decided to hike the tallest tree in the yard and then chicken out when it was time to come down. Nothing out of the ordinary” She explained.  
“Mr. parker should stop walking naked around the house. Or stop going to get the newspaper without his keys” David said shaking his head with a smile on his face “You can go now Ems, I’ve got this” he stated.  
Emma walked in at Granny’s to find Killian already sited on a booth and judging by his right leg going up and down repeatedly, she wasn’t the only one who was nervous.  
“Hi” She smiled sitting across from him  
“Hi Swan” he gritted with a grin.  
Granny saw her and came to give them coffees  
“So, what made you take up on my offer?” Killian asked once they were alone.  
“Look, I know that I was kind of harsh when we first met, but you seem like a good guy and I think we could make good friends” she said and a flash of disappointment crossed his features.  
“I know you already guessed that I didn’t had the best relationship with Henry’s father, and maybe I’ll tell you the story someday, but I have trust issues, guys specially. Maybe someday I’ll be able to change that, but right now I can only offer you friendship” she explained, surprised to open up to him so frankly. And now she was feeling a bit nervous ‘What if he doesn’t want to be friends? What if he thought she was damage goods? What if…’ Suddenly Killian’s hand were on top of hers, like he read her mind and was reassuring her.  
“I would be honored to be considered your friend. I think it’s not a privilege many have” he said with a smile. And he was right, must of her friends had to fight tooth and nails to get pass her walls. Relief flowed through her veins.  
They continued to talk about small things.  
Emma told him about Mary Margaret, David, Regina and Ruby, and she saw the sad smile he gave her at the mention of her friends.  
It must be lonely to move to another country with no one you know. Loneliness was something that Emma knew all too well, so she made a mental note to introduce her friends to Killian.  
Their hands forgotten on the table still touching, until Ruby came to refill their coffees, clearing her throat and giving a pointed look to their joined hands, sending them straight apart.  
Once it was time to go, Emma, watched as Killian left before she went to the counter to say goodbye to Ruby.  
“So, how was the date with celebrity boy?” Ruby asked, once Emma reached the counter. Emma gave her a confused look before replying “Not a date. We agreed to be friends. And why celebrity?” Emma asked  
“You don’t know?” Ruby asked surprised  
“Know what?” Emma said  
Ruby turned around to grab her iPad. She unlooked it and started messing around until she gave it to Emma. It was an YouTube Video. Her curiosity got the best of her as she pressed play. Her breath stuck watching Killian fighting a guy two times his size with a murderous look on his face. Killian’s expression was one of pure concentration, fighting like it was a dance. Killian fought like he could predict all of his opponent’s moves. In the end Killian won and the crowd went wild. After that Ruby showed her some news articles claiming that Killian was probably the best fighter of this generation. The news were almost the same, praising his moves and technique, until one day, three years ago it just stopped.  
“How did you found this” Emma asked trying to process everything that she just saw.  
“I Googled him, duh” Ruby said walking away to serve another costumer.  
Emma was shocked and feeling a little guilty. If Killian wanted her to know about his past he would’ve told her. The fact that she read it on the internet made her feel like she was invading made her feel like she was invading his privacy somehow.  
\----------------------------------------------------- ф -------------------------------------------------  
For the next couple of days, Emma contemplated whether to come clean to Killian about what she knew, or not. In the end, the answer was easy.  
 Hey, want to grab lunch in one hour? -E  
She texted him. Yes, friends texted and called, so it wasn’t weird that they exchange numbers during coffee, the other day.  
 Loved to lass, but I’ll need one hour and a half until I’m free. Have to give a fitness class in 15 minutes. Is it good for you? –K  
The answer came just a couple of minutes after she texted him.  
 Okay, let’s meet on the bar on 5th, okay? –E  
 No Granny’s today? -K  
 No, not today :) –E  
She didn’t want to talk to him, in a place where they were regulars and couldn’t talk freely. She especially didn’t want to see Ruby trying to listen to their conversation. Emma loved her friend, but Ruby was too damn curios about everyone’s love life, for her own good.  
Even though Emma knew she had to tell him the truth, because it was the right thing to do, she was scared that he would be mad about her knowing things about his past (she knew she would be if someone went online and read her entire life story). It was even worse, because she was the one that got secretive when it came to her past.  
The nerves only got worse by the minute. She arrived at the restaurant and ordered a glass of red wine to calm her nerves (she didn’t work that afternoon, so she could have a glass).  
He came in with a huge grin on his face. He was wearing dark jeans that fitted him perfectly and a black shirt tight enough to enhance his muscles. His hair was still a little wet, indicating that he had showered in a hurry to come meet her.  
“Hi Lass, you look lovely like always” He said kissing her cheek (maybe it should be harder to get used to these European form of greeting)  
“Hey. So how was class?” She asked trying to delay the dreadful moment  
“Just some middle aged women trying to feel good about eating cheesecake for desert” he explained “But that isn’t why you invited me here. Something is wrong, what is it?” He asked and Emma was both surprised and annoyed by how easy he could read her.  
“Okay. So, first off I want you to know it wasn’t my intention to stick my nose in something that is not my busyness” she said watching a frown appear on his face  
“Swan, just spit it out already, you are making me nervous” he said reaching for her hand calming her down.  
“Ruby Googled you! I didn’t asked her to, or knew she did it, until she showed me some video on YouTube of you fighting in a professional fight. And she showed me some articles about how you were going to be the biggest fighter of our decade” She said all at once, watching him intensely.  
“I’m really sorry! Once I read it, I felt like I was breaking your trust. I know what is like to have a past you don’t want to talk about and you don’t have to tell me anything. I just felt like you should know, that I know” She finished her little rant and felt relived for still having Killian’s hand grasping hers. If he hadn’t let her go so far, then maybe he wouldn’t be mad at her.  
Killian gave her a tight smile and a gentle squeezed before letting go of her hand.  
“It’s okay Swan. I mean it’s not okay but it was not your fault. The information was out there, I knew someone would find it eventually. I just wasn’t expecting it to be so soon.” He said with a sad look in his eyes  
“Look Emma, I’m not mad with you, but I wasn’t ready for this. I need to go. I need to think. Okay?” He pleaded and despite the lump in her stomach she nodded watching him walk away.  
Emma went home, feeling crappier than she had in a long time. Killian had said he wasn’t mad but Emma couldn’t shake the feeling that he was hurt.  
When she got home, she filled the tub and tried to calm her nervous stomach with a hot bath, but her mind was filled with the sadness she saw in Killian’s eyes. Thank God Henry was having a movie night at Regina’s. She was in no mood to explain her son why she was, well in a bad mood…  
After a few hours laying in the cough with ice cream and Netflix Emma noticed it was getting dark outside. ‘Maybe I should go to sleep. To try and sleep at least…’ she thought knowing that her dreams would be haunted by Killian sad expression. The knock on her door startled her out of her thoughts. Frowning, she went to open it, only to be surprised when she did  
“Killian” she whispered  
“Hey Swan, can I come in?” He asked gently with a still sad smile on his lips  
“Sure” she replied as she opened the door to her house “Henry is at Regina’s for the night, so it’s just us” she said nervously  
He nodded and sat down on the couch. They stayed like that for a moment. Emma standing next to the kitchen island and Killian in the couch looking at the floor. Neither of them spoke a word.  
Killian was the first to break the silence “Look Emma, I’m sorry for the way I left today. You just caught me off guard” He explained still looking at the floor.  
“It’s okay, I get it. Honestly I was expecting you to just shout at me and never wanting to see me again” She explained like she was fine with it- she was doing a crap job at it- walking to sit on the chair next to the couch.  
He looked at her with a fire in his eyes “I meant it Emma when I said it was an honor to be your friend. You may not trust me just yet but I’m not going to bolt when things get hard. Life is hard, I know that all too well…” he stated making sure that Emma saw the honesty on his eyes before he let them fell to the floor once again.  
“I did a lot of thinking this last few hours and I want to tell you. Want to tell you all of it” he said quietly.  
Emma squeezed his knee letting her hand stay there for reassurance “you don’t have to” Emma said but he shook his head  
“No, I want to tell you. I never meant to keep it from you, I just wasn’t expecting it to come up the way it did.” He said firmly  
“Okay, I’ll listen, but you’ll only tell me what you want to” she said  
“I’ll have to start from the beginning. I was born in London into a middle class family. I had a brother, Liam, 10 years older than me. My mom and my dad were the perfect couple, completely in love with one another. However my mother had a heart problem that only got worse when she got pregnant of me, the doctors even told her that she had little chance of surviving if she didn’t interrupted the pregnancy, but she wouldn’t give me up. Her pregnancy was spent almost entirely lying in bed. She survived, but her heart didn’t improve. Most of the memories I have of her, she looked so fragile lying on her bed… but she always had a smile on her face for us, and she always told us that she would got better. We knew it wasn’t likely but we had hope. Liam and I were best friends and he taught everything I know, because my father worked so much. He was the captain of merchandise ship, so he was always at sea. But we were a happy family. On Liam was 16 he joined the navy and I spent most of my time trying to make sure my mother was okay. When I was seven, she just died. Liam was too far away to come to the funeral, so it was just me and my dad.” Killian stopped talking trying to find the words “After that my dad became a completely different person. He blamed me for my mother’s death witch he reminded me every night when he would come home drunk and would beat me up. That’s why I learned to fight, to protect myself from him, but I never could fight him back, just defend myself. Once beating me up stopped being a good scape system he just left. Came home from school one day and he was gone. I lived by myself for a little while, sending letters to Liam telling him everything was fine because I didn’t want to be a burden to him. However when Liam came home he found out the truth and almost slapped me for being so stupid. After that Liam got out of the navy and started to work on a shipyard. He was 18 so he took guardianship and made sure I could be a kid again. Life was good until I turned 17. I fell in love with an older woman, Milah, she used to come to the fish store I worked part-time. She seduced me and I was blind, flattered by the fact that an attractive older woman liked me. She was my first everything. Every waking moment I wasn’t at school or working I was with her. We never talked about our families but she told me she loved me and I thought I loved her too. Liam knew I was seeing someone but he thought it was someone from school. When I was 18 I got accepted at Cambridge and I asked her to move in with me but she just laughed in my face. She told me she had a husband and a kid, but her husband was always traveling for business and her son was at boarding school so she got bored. She told me that now that I was leaving she just had to find someone else to pass the time. I was such a full for thinking that she loved me…” he trailed off  
“Hey, it’s okay Killian” Emma said softly, somehow during his story she had moved to sit next to him “You don’t have to continue” She assured him  
“No, I’m fine” He said pulling himself together before continuing “After that I started drinking and getting into fights. I wanted the stop the pain even just for a few moments. One night I was in the middle of a bar fight when the cops came. Liam bailed me out the next morning and the charges were dropped but it was enough to get me kicked out of Cambridge. Liam was furious… He demanded to know what the hell was happening to me. I saw the disappointment in his eyes and I just broke down, I told him everything and he just hold me. After that he said that if I wanted to fight so much, then I should learn how to do it properly. I started working on a gym, and with some of my salary I learned how to fight. I become really good and in less than a year I was in the professional league. I was making good money and Liam and I were plaining to buy a ship and do tours. We wanted to build a company around it. Three years ago we had almost enough money and were already looking at boats. Liam was driving me home after a match, we were happy, talking about the company. Last thing I knew I was in an hospital and Liam was dead, drunk driver killed him on impact. I had a small nerve damage in my left hand, small enough I can still fight but big enough that I couldn’t compete. It was okay anyway, by that point I was only fighting for the money and not to let go of the anger. Liam would want me to be happy, so I took the money we saved and used some of it to by the gym, the rest was for the International Drunk Driving Prevention Association. I needed to get out of England though, so when I searched for a quiet town with a low crime rate and close to the see, I came across Storybrook.” He said finishing his story and by then I had tears running down my face.  
Killian, finally looked up and Emma saw the unshed tears in his eyes.  
“I would say I was sorry but I know that it doesn’t make it better. I feel like I should tell you my story now, but I can’t Killian, not right now, I’m sorry” Emma said hiding her face in her eyes. Killian pulled her to him, hugging her close.  
“I know Emma, it’s okay” he said laying back on the couch letting Emma’s Head rest on his shoulder “You’ll tell me when you are ready. I wanted to share my story with you. I want you to learn to trust me, and I couldn’t do that not telling you the truth” he whispered  
“Thank you” She said kissing his cheek and placing her head again on his shoulder “Do you want to watch a movie?” She asked and he nodded. They stayed like that for a moment, none of them paying attention to the movie  
“Killian?” Emma asked one hour latter  
“huh?” He replied not moving. Emma pulled away so she could look at him and said the thing that she just knew it was true “Things will be better from now on.” She said and he looked at her with light in his eyes “I think you’re right lass” he said with a smile “I think you’re right” he repeated kissing her forehead and pulling her back against his shoulder.  
And that was how Henry and Regina found them the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews Help me write ;)


	4. Attack and Defense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay guys. I'm just in Spain for Erasmus so I thought I would use the litle inspiration I was having. I mean, who needs to hand in papers, anyway...   
> Okay, hope you enjoy.   
> Coments are always welcome. I'm still not sure where I'm going with this story so if you have any request be my guest.  
> Kisses...

After that night things fell into a easy and comfortable rhythm. Killian felt right in with her friends group, even with Regina (even though they couldn’t stop bickering), Emma would go to the gym three times a week having one on one boxing sessions with Killian and sometimes they would grab a meal or a coffee afterwards and they were finally looking for someone to help them around the station, but still haven’t found anyone.   
Today they were working on Emma’s defense techniques, because Emma was so focus on attacking that she gave little thought to her defense, which made her vulnerable, when her phone rang. She was not on duty today but sometimes she needed to give David a hand (they really needed to find a third person). Emma picked up her phone and her mood dropped completely and Killian tensed seeing her hanging up the phone.  
“Swan, is everything ok? What happened?” Killian asked concerned.  
“There was a accident near the woods. No one was seriously hurt but I have to help David with the protocol…” She said with an absentminded look on her face.  
Killing reached for her touching her shoulder, that seemed to wake her up of her trance “So what’s the problem? I mean, an accident is a bad thing but surely is not the first on here” Killian stated.  
“Yeah it’s not the first, the problem is that I have to pick up Henry in 30minutes, normally I would call Regina but she is out of town in business, Ruby is working and she can’t leave and Mary Margaret needs to pick up Neal from day care… I just hate to bring Henry with me to an accident site, it’s not something he should see but I don’t have another option” She said with a resigned look.  
“Well lass if you want I can go get that lad of your’s and bring him here. I mean if that would be okay with you, no offence if you turn me down” Killian said with a sincere smile.  
Emma was stunned, normally she wouldn’t let someone, even a friend, be responsible for Henry after knowing them for such a short period of time, but she knew (she just knew) she could trust Killian. And she really didn’t want to take Henry with her, where he could see injured people.  
“Are you sure you wouldn’t mind? I mean, you would have to close the gym…” Emma asked not wanting him to feel pressured to help her, even though she knew he was being honest with his offer.  
“Don’t worry lass, I can close for the 10min it would take me to pick up Henry, and then he can do his homework in my office until you come pick him up.” He said reassuring her.  
“Thank you so much Killian, I’ll come pick him up as soon as I can. It shouldn’t be long… I’ll call the school so they allow you to pick him up” she said going to pick up her things “Really, thank you so much Killian. And if you need anything just call me”   
“Don’t worry Swan, the lass and I will be fine” Killian said going to the locker room to change and pick up Henry.

\--------------------------------------------ø----------------------------------------------------  
Damn it, this was going to be longer than she thought... The accident was in the outskirts of town and involved a car from the neighboring town, that meant she had to deal with the Sheriff from the other town, and old man that thought women should not be in law enforcement… Needless to say Emma and the Sheriff didn’t see eye to eye, and he was making the process much more hard than it had to be.   
She hoped David could be the one to deal with him but because he was the first on scene, protocol stated he needed to interview the witnesses and the people involved in the accident for insurance proposes.  
¬ Hey, this is going to be longer than I thought, I will call Mary Margaret to go pick up Henry. –E  
Before she had time to call Mary Margaret, Killian texted her  
⎫ No need lass, Henry and I are having a really good time playing league of legends… never thought I would be one to like computer games. You can pick him up from my place if you want. – K  
Should she let him stay with Henry for so long? I mean they were having fun and she knew how it was having a small baby, Mary Margaret didn’t need more stress…  
¬ Thank you, I’ll go by as soon as possible. – E  
Unfortunately, the sooner she was able to finish was 21:30pm, after Henry’s bed time.  
When she arrived at Killian’s she knocked expecting to see a tired looking Killian and a hungry Henry. The sight before her, completely surprised her. Killian opened the door holding a finger to his lips in a motion for her to be quiet and pointed to the couch where her son was sound asleep wrapped in a comfy looking blanket.  
“Fell asleep about 20min ago.” Killian said while he closed the door behind her. “We ate some pasta a Bolognese and played a little more league of legends, your boy is good at that game…” Killian said smiling.  
“Are you hungry? I figured you wouldn’t eat so I made more just in case” Killian offered and almost as if on cue her stomach growled and Killian laughed, motioning for her to take a seat in the kitchen island while he took a plate, of what looked like amazing spaghetti, from the oven and placed it in front of her.  
In that moment, Emma realized she hadn’t said a word to him “Thank you so much for taking care of him. I hope he was not much trouble…” she said  
“Nonsense, you did an awesome job with him, you have an amazing boy there Swan” Killian said and Emma just looked fondly at her sleeping son.  
“I know I do. Thank you anyway. This shouldn’t have taken so long but the stupid Sheriff from the neighboring town is a misogynistic idiot that had to fight me on everything like I didn’t knew what I was doing” she said tiredly.  
“Just eat now, you will feel better in a minute” Killian stated and he was right. The food was amazing and just what Emma needed.  
After she finished eating they talked about small stuff that put a smile on her face and then he helped caring Henry to the car.  
“Do you want to finish practice tomorrow at 11h?” Killian asked before she got in the car.   
“Sure, tomorrow I have the afternoon shift. Thanks again Killian” She said giving him a quick kiss in the cheek (European greetings can go both ways right?) and she got in the car just in time to see Killian’s smile widening and a blush appearing in his cheeks.   
Oh boy, she was in trouble.

\------------------------------------------------ø-------------------------------------------------------  
The next day she woke up with an exited Henry bouncing up and down and rambling about Killian, and pirates and League of legends.  
“Mom, can I go to the gym again today? I want to play with Killian again” Her son pleaded  
“Sorry Buddy, you know the rules, only 5h of game time during the week, and since you played 1h Monday and another Tuesday, I’m betting you passed that time yesterday. Besides, Regina is going to pick you up today because mom has to work late…” Emma said, making her son breakfast.  
“Ok, but can I play with him this weekend?” Henry asked hopefully and her heart warmed at the site.  
“I’ll ask him today when I go to my train” She replied  
“You are going there again? Are you and Killian boyfriend and girlfriend? Did the spell work?” Henry asked in awe, and she felt bad about disappointing him.  
“Henry, we talked about this, mom and Killian are just friends and that is all we are going to be ok. Now go get ready so you won’t be late for school…”  
Emma dropped of Henry and tried to relax for a bit without thinking of the kiss she gave Killian last night… It was a friendly kiss, right? I mean it was in the cheek… But she knew it meant more to her, and probably for Killian to (damn it the guy could read her so well). She just got caught up in the moment, she was tired, well fed and adding to the physical attraction the both already shared, the fact he took so well care of Henry only made him more hard to resist… How is she going to react today when he eventually ask her what the kiss was about…??  
She will have to give him the ‘I’m sorry, we can only be friends’ speech, and the thing was that she was going to be as disappointed as he was…  
When the time came, she just got into the gym with an air of determination only to lose it when Killian saw her and a blinding smile appeared in his handsome face.  
“Morning Swan, ready to release some tension from last night?” alright here it came. She got ready to start the speech only to be cut off by Killian “You can pretend I’m the old, misogynistic sheriff” He said laughing and ‘oh, ah he’s referring to the accident’  
“Sure, let me go change, be here in a second” She said as she took off to the locker rooms  
During the entire practice, Killian didn’t mention anything about the kiss and it was making her restless, they boxed for an hour picking up where they left off the day before, but her head was not in it.  
After practice Killian finally asked her what was wrong and she decided to just be honest  
“I thought you were going to bring the kiss up and you didn’t so you just throw me off” She confessed and he grabbed her hand. Their eyes locked for what seemed to be hours and then he stepped in really close, his lips in her ear “Swan, don’t get me wrong, I would love to be more than friends. But I am a patient man and I know you are not ready yet. I want this to have a fighting chance so I won’t force anything, I’ll just follow your lead” He whispered making goosebumps appear in her back and her breath become stuck in her lungs.   
He stepped back and said, like he hadn’t spoke with the sexiest voice ever, not even 3 seconds ago “Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?” “Just as friends, I swear” he added seeing her walls being put back into place  
“I can’t, I’m working a double today, so I have to work until 23h” she said honestly disappointed to not being able to be with him a little bit more. Not that she would ever admit it.  
“No problem, Swan. Next time” He said holding his smile but she could see a small look of disappointment.  
“Yeah, next time” she said letting out of his hand and going to the locker’s to change, she was already running late.

That night was a quiet night and Emma was so bored… Her mind drifted back to that day, a few weeks ago, where she was desperately bored in the station. The day that put everything in motion, even though she liked to think she would have met Killian even if she hadn’t have the gift from Ruby. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn’t heard the door opening.   
“A penny for your thoughts lass” the voice spoke and she jumped almost falling from her chair, but Killian caught her just in time.  
“Easy Lass, no need to get up on my account” He said grinning  
“Killian, what are you doing here?” she asked confused  
“Well, I thought I would have dinner with you anyway” he said, still smiling. But she was even more confused  
“Killian I told you I had to work, remember?” she asked  
“Yes, but you still have to eat right?” he said taking his right hand from after his back and she noticed a take away paper bag.  
“Stopped by Granny’s and asked Ruby what was your favorite, so one dose of onion rings and hot chocolate with cinnamon for the lady, and a cheeseburger with a milkshake for me” he said handing me the bag.  
“Killian, you didn’t have to do it” she managed to say. He left her speechless, no one, not even her friends ever came to keep her company when she was working. The fact that he did it even when he knew she wouldn’t let him be more than a friend, meant more than it should.  
“No worries Swan, nowhere I would rather be in a Wednesday night” he said smiling and she knew he was being honest.  
They spend the night talking and joking and making fun of each other. After about an hour Killian started telling her funny stories about him and his brother but in the end she could see the sad look in his eyes from remembering his brother.  
“You know, Liam would really like you Swan” He said looking to the family ring he had in his right hand.  
Emma, didn’t knew if it was for the gesture of coming to keep her company, if it was because she was tired or if it was because of the look in his eyes when he talked about Liam, but she couldn’t stop what she was going to do.  
“When I was 17 I met a guy named Neil… He knew all the right words to say to a girl that lived in the foster system all her life…” Killian looked at her in shock “Swan you don’t have to…” but she stopped what he was about to say, placing her hand in top of his and gave him a small smile “He promised me love, a family, a place where I could finally belong. At first he told me he was a businessman, a middle man between the product and the seller. After a while I started to realize the product was stolen and the seller where black market people that bought the stuff from him. I thought I was in love, I thought he was the love of my life so I pretended not to care about it. One day, we were supposed to meet in a motel so we can get out of town, we finally had enough money to go someplace new and start a new live together…” Emma said, taking a deep breath before continuing “He went to grab some money from the bank while I stayed behind to finish packing. Then the police came with a search warrant and they found some stolen watches… They knew it wasn’t me but they thought I was his accomplice so the arrested me but they could never find Neal. I found out I was pregnant with Henry when I was in police custody. By that time they still haven’t found Neal and they didn’t have enough evidence on me so they let me go. That’s when I moved to Story Broke, I needed a fresh start, for me and for my son. I promised right there I wouldn’t let anyone hurt me ever again.” She finished, her hand still in Killian’s. She went to let go but he tightened his hold.  
“Swan” he said making her looking him in the eyes “I’m so sorry, I hate that he did that to you. If I ever meet the guy I will punch him because of the way he hurt you. But you have to know I’m not him, I don’t run when things get hard, I did it before, didn’t work, I owe it to Liam and to myself to never do it again… I meant what I said today, I’ll follow your lead and I’ll take everything you can give me, because being in your life is more than I deserve. But I’ll wait and I’ll prove it time and time again that you can trust me” He said looking deep into her eyes, looking her to her soul. And she knew he wasn’t lying, he was 100% confident about what he was saying.  
And in that moment, she did something she never thought she would (she dreamt, but she didn’t think it was actually going to happen) and she kissed him. Slow at first but when he responded a fire started to burn between them. His scrub making her cheeks tingling and his rough hands placed at both sides of her face pushing her to him, her hand fisting his leather jacket pulling him close. The moment was interrupted by the loud ring of the station’s phone. Emma looked ate the clock in the wall, it read 22:42h ‘damn she was so close to make it without a call.  
She picked up the phone, letting go of Killian who had the most genuine smile in his face  
“Sheriff station, sheriff Swan speaking” Emma said to the phone “Again?? I’ll be right there” she said hanging up.  
“I have to go, Mr. Parker thought it would be a good idea to go take his trash out naked and locked himself outside his house again” Emma said, picking up her jacket  
“No worries lass, see you tomorrow?” Killian said still smiling  
“Look Killian, I know what I just did and I don’t regret it, but I’m still not ready. Can we please take this slow?” Emma said, pleading eyes  
“Emma, You lead I’ll follow” he said before giving her a kiss on the cheek   
“Now, came on. I’ll walk you to your car, it’s a little bit cold tonight and I don’t think Mr. Parker is having a nice time, you know being naked and all” He said smiling at her  
while she drove to let an elderly man back into his house, she couldn’t stop but to think she was in trouble. She didn’t want to be hurt again but she already felt something for Killian…


	5. Happy World's Kindness Day

It was a cold November day and Emma was ready to get down to training and warm up a bit.  
Killian was taking down the Halloween decorations and it made her remember the Halloween Party at the gym where Killian was dressed as Rocky. However Storybroke is not a very warm town during the fall and winter seasons so it was extremely funny watching Killian pretend he was not freezing when Henry begged him to go trick or treat with them. The thought put a small smile on her face.  
Things with her and Killian were in some sort of limbo, they both new they weren’t just friends but they still behaved as friends, something Emma was bittersweet about. She was grateful Killian wasn’t pushing her but she sometimes wished he would quiet down her fears and swap her off her feats.  
“Swan, didn’t knew you were coming today…” Killian said coming next to her.  
“Oh, yeah. I finally have a free day. We finally found someone to help around the station. Unfortunately, the heating in my apartment broke and I was freezing, so I thought I would come by and work out for a bit.” Emma said and Killian’s smile grew a bit.  
“Oh, yeah, let me just put this boxes away and we can spar for a bit” He said carrying the boxes to the storage room as Emma went to change.  
The training was the only part of their routine that never seemed to change. When they started they tuned out the world and just went for it, both of the focusing purely on their match.   
By the end both of them were more relaxed.  
“You know Swan, you are great boxer but you could improve a bit. You lack a little bit of fluidity to your moves” Killian said while he unwrapped my hands  
“”Hum?” Emma asked confused  
“Yeah, it’s nothing to bad, it would just improve your form and make you’re fighting more coherent, like you don’t need to think between strikes” Killian explained  
“Oh, and how do I do that?” Emma asked, never before thinking about her form while she fought  
“I have an idea. You said you had the free day today right? Can you leave Henry with Regina for the night?” Killian asked still holding her hand  
“Hum, yup. But what do you have in mind?” Emma asked completely curious  
“We are going to a place you can improve your rhythm. Pick you up at 19h?” He asked  
“Ok, sure” She said even more confused and curious.  
“Oh, and where a dress” Killian said and ‘ah? A dress?’  
“Killian, I don’t…” she started  
“Emma, it’s not a date. It’s just the place we are going has a very strict dress code, and you can’t get in without a dress. But something you are comfortable moving in. And comfortable shoes” He said with a smirk.  
“You are not going to tell me were we are going, are you?” Emma asked  
“Do you trust me?” Killian Replied and Emma knew the answer without having to thing about it  
“I do” She replied  
“Then I’ll pick you up at 19h, ok?” Killian said but she saw pleading in his eyes.  
“Okay” Emma replied swallowing the anxiety bobbling up in her chest.

Emma was finishing put her hair in a slick ponytail trying to quiet her nerves. “This is not a date!” Emma said to herself on the reflexion even though this really looks like a date. She smoothed her pale pink dress for the 1000th time and tried to take a deep breath. She was alone, she dropped Henry at Regina receiving a knowing smirk from the older woman, even when she carefully explained her it was for a boxing practice. ‘But what kind of boxing exercise would require her to wear a dress?’. Before she had a chance to keep on with her internal debate, there was a knock on the door.   
“He is never late, is he?” Emma murmured to herself when she went to open the door, but she stopped death in her tracks. In front of her Killian stood, wearing a black tight-fitting button up, with black trousers that made is legs look delectable, some shiny shoes and in his arm, was his favorite black leather jacket. He looked delectable and Emma struggled to keep her composer.  
“Swan, you look… Perfect, just perfect love” Killian whispered with a look of something, Emma was afraid to look to closely into it.  
“Thank you. Is it not to much?” Emma asked self-conscious.   
“No, just perfect” Killian replied with a small smile  
“You look rather dashing yourself” Emma complemented and Killian’s smile grew.  
“Well thank you Milady. Shall we go?” He asked offering her arm  
“Sure, where are we going?” Emma asked  
“Patience Swan, patience” Killian smilled and led her to his car.  
They drove two towns offer and stopped in front of a club named ‘Magic Granada’ with music coming from the inside  
“Where are we?” Emma asked once again.  
“Just a dance club I like to come from time to time…” Killian explained  
“Dance club? What does it have to do with Boxing?” Emma asked completely curious ‘His is trying to trick me into a date? It didn’t seemed like something Killian would do’  
“Great boxers, have rhythm, they fight like they are dancing. It’s effortlessly and smooth.” Killian explained “When you fight without having to thing about your body, your opponent is at disadvantage”  
“Oh ok” That actually made sense  
When they got in there was jazz music playing and couples dancing all around the place. Emma tensed and Killian noticed  
“Emma are you okay?” He asked conserned  
“Yeah, it’s just that I don’t know how to dance” Emma explained felling silly  
“Oh, love, there is only one rule: pick a partner that knows what he is doing” Killian smirked and pulled her to the dance floor.  
She was nervous at first but Killian wasn’t kidding when he said he knew what was doing.  
In no time they were swinging and twirling and Emma was having the time of her life.  
After a while the mood started to become heavier has the sexual tension started to rise. Killian’s scent was overpowering her senses, his hands touching her body. She knew he as affected too, his eyes were heavy and his breath labored.  
She was leaning into him when her phone ranged  
“Oh, I have to take it” Emma said and she headed outside Killian standing looking after her in the dance floor.  
When he arrived outside she was ending the call “Yeah, I’ll talk to her. Don’t worry” Emma said hanging up.  
“Is everything okay, Swan?” Killian asked giving her, her coat  
“Yeah, that was Robin, the new deputy. He is new in town, came from New York because his wife died a year ago. He has a sweet little boy named Roland, that I hope Henry will get along with” Emma said  
“Swan, Henry is friends with everyone. You have the most amazing lass” He said taking her hand  
“Yeah he is” Emma smiled “Anyway, Regina saw him around town with his uniform and demanded to know why she wasn’t informed of the new hire. Regina is tough but she protects her own, and she likes to know her town is in good hands. I was just so happy to finally have found someone to cover some shifts that I completely forgot about telling Regina. Looks like they had a really big fight in the middle of the town square. I should go talk to her” Emma said, sad because having to cut this ‘non date’ short. Killian must have sensed this because his hand tightened in hers.  
“Well let’s go back then.” Killian said “You were fantastic tonight Swan. You are an awesome dancer, and I’m sure your boxing skills will improve completely” He said.  
“We will see about it tomorrow at practice” Emma said bumping her shoulder with his.

\---------------------------------------------------ø-------------------------------------------------  
Killian was right, the new rhythm really improved her boxing.  
“Hey, there is a dinner tonight at Mary Margaret’s and David’s house, are you coming?” Emma asked when he unwrapped her hands  
“Yeah, Dave called me this morning” Killian aswerd  
“How did it go with Regina last night” He asked  
“Well she was pissed of, Robin really got a rise out of her. But she calmed down, just don’t want to see them together for a while… “ Emma admitted  
“Well love, unfortunately or mate Dave told me he had invited the new addition to the dinner tonight.” Killian said with a smile when he saw her eyes widening “but at least Henry will have someone to play with” he added and it did make Emma feel a little bit better about it.  
Later that night, the dinner got off a little bit on the wrong foot with Regina and Robing shooting daggers at each other, but she warmed off after meeting Roland and it was heartwarming to watch.   
After the initial tension the dinner went by rather great, Killian and Robin exchanging jokes, Regina listening intently to the game Roland and Henry were making up, Mary Margaret trying to fix something in Ruby’s hair and Whale and David debating the latest game. Emma was having fun, and she felt like the band of misfits sitting around the table were her family. She must have speak it aloud because Killian stopped his conversation with Robin to look at her and give her a toothy smile. He was happy too.  
The last couple of days with him were amazing and Emma was starting to realize that her wall could kept her from getting hurt but it also prevents her to have any type of relationship more than just friendship, and has she look at him now she knew that for the first time in a very long time, her wall were doing more harm than good.  
“Guys!” Henry called them with little Roland near him “Today is World’s kindness day, so we should all go around the table saying something good about the person that it’s at our right. What do you think?” Roland asked  
“I think it’s a wonderful idea” Mary Margaret exclaimed excitedly “I’ll go first, Ruby you are the most bubbly and nicest person I know. You make everyone feel welcome.” She said smiling   
“Whale you are the love of my life and you make me feel like the luckiest woman in the world” she said trying to keep the tears at bay  
Whale was kind of chocked up when it was his time to speak “David, you are one of my best mates and one of the nicest guys I know” he finished  
“Thanks mate” David Replied “Robin, we just met but I have to tell you that what I saw so far you are a wonderful father and I think you will be a good deputy” he said and everyone stared at Robin because next to him was ‘Regina’…  
“Regina you are a beautiful women and I think I’m lucky to have my boy growing up on a town that has such a dedicated mayor” he managed to say and Regina had a hard time keeping her poker face  
“Emma, when we met I really didn’t like you but that was more about my own short comings then it was for you. Now, you are one of my favorite people and you gave me the best godson I could ever dream. I’m proud of you” She finished. How she managed to keep her composer while saying such sweet things to her, Emma would never know… And now it was Emma’s turn to say something kind about Killian. Well she wanted to let her guard down.  
“Killian, I know we don’t know each other long, but sometimes I feel like we knowned each other forever. You became one of my best friends, I trust you not just with my son but with everything.” She finished looking into his eyes knowing that he would understand the depth of her words. And he did because the smile he gave her was beautiful and his hand was tight against hers. He gave her one more squeeze before turning to Henry “Lad you are so kind and sweet, your heart is the size of the world so I know you will going to turn into a great man” he finished and Emma’s heart tripled in size  
“Robin” Henry started “I think you are really cool so I want you to be my best friend” he finished and everyone at the table laughed  
“Nice Henry, I want you to be my best friend to.” He said with a smile displaying his missing tooth. “Miss Margaret thank you so much for invite us here and for baking me cookies. You are cool.” He said making Mary Margaret blush.  
The dinner went smoothly after that and in no time they were leaving, Killian insisted he would accompany her and Henry house, the small boy half asleep well past his bed time. They walked, hand intertwined talking about small stuff. She put Henry to bed and came to say goodbye to Killian.   
“Well tonight was a great night” Killian smiled leaning against the door  
“Yes, it was” Emma said  
“Well Swan, see you tomorrow.” Killian said and started to leave  
“Killian” Emma called and he turned. She fisted her hands in his jacket and pulled him in for a heated kiss. It looked like fireworks were going out around them. Their hands kept running each others body and Emma had to make an effort to pull away.  
“Let’s take it slow, okay” Emma asked a hint of pleading in her tone  
“You lead” He whispered  
“Thank you” She said getting back inside “Oh Killian” She called after him and he turned around “Happy world’s kindness day” she said with a grin  
“Happy world’s kindness day Love” he said, grin matching her own.


End file.
